Stolen Life of a Diclonious
by abloodyfate
Summary: A girl named Yami.. a diclonious.. left alone to just be used for experiments and torture.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yami, you may think I'm normal when you first meet me. But truely, I'm dangerous. Scientists call me a "Diclonious." Diclonious are monsters.. I'm a monster. I was born with white horns and pink hair and eyes. People treat me differently. I was ment to be killed once I was born. But the scientist never found out about my excistence. Not until later in my life. They took me in a room of white. They stripped me naked and tied me onto chains. I didn't understand, why are they doing this to me? What have I done? What's my fate in life? Are they going to kill me? Use me? What is the point in MY life? Those thoughts were running through my mind at that moment. They called me by "Number 5 ." Why was I given that name? Why can't they call me Yami, my real name. Yami means dark. Yes.. Dark.. After that moment I was put into a huge room. They put his metal type of helmet on my head and yes, I was still in nude. I stayed that way for I don't know how many years. I grew taller and got these big things on my chest. They call them breasts? There was a type of circular thing in the middle of each breast. They called them nipples? What are they even doing on my body? Did they attach them to me? Or did they just grow there?

"... Who am I...? Why am I here...? Why... Why... WHY!? ".. The metal bars around me broke randomly after I screamed. How did that happen? Did I do that? The metal helmet was still on my head. I wonder how long my hair has grown, how much do I look diferent since the last time I have seen myself. I walked out of my dark chamber.. suprisingly, I can walk. I walked in my nude and I stopped for a second, to take of my metal helmet. It wasn't easy, but I did. I destroyed it. Ignoring the fact that I destroyed something that has been on me for how many years? 2? 3? Oh how I wish I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who are reading my fanfiction based on Elfen Lied. I plan to make this a romance as well. A new charcter does yes indeed come into this chapter. (:

~ abloodyfate

Kyo POV

As I was walking down the halls of the institute that held the diclonious, "National Research Institute on Human Evolution." I saw a girl.. about the age of 16 maybe? She was in complete nude and then right there I noticed her horns.. Just like mine. I am a diclonious myself. But I hid my horns. But the thing with me though.. I was born with black hair and pink eyes. I didn't have the pink hair like the others. I walked toward her.

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at me. She spoke in a deep voice. "What do you want with me? Are you here to take me back into that dark scary room?"

"No. I just wanted to know how long you've been here." I lied.

"I have no idea how long.. I've been here ever since I was a child maybe?"

"I see, where are you heading? You shouldn't be running around naked. Especially showing off your breasts like that." I had the feeling I must help her. I have the feeling shes running away. I slipped off my hoodie I was wearing, which was covering my horns. I put the hoodie onto her and zipped it up to where it would cover her crotch and boobs."There, now lets get you out of here."

"You're going to help me get out- Hey, you have horns like-"

"SH!" I covered her mouth.

After a while she understood why I shooshed her. I walked her out very quietly and I help her get out. Now what do I do? I should have thought this through dammit!

Yami POV

A boy came and approched me. He looked worried and confussed at the same time. I din't know how to put it.

The boy said a question. "Are you okay?"

"What do you want with me? Are you here to take me back into that dark scary room?" Is what I said back to the boy with beautiful black hair and bright pink eyes.

"No. I just wanted to know how long you've been here."

"I see, where are you heading? You shouldn't be running around naked. Especially showing off your breasts like that."

The man started to put this type of clothing on me. It covered my chest to my upper thighs.

"There, now lets get you out of here. "

"You're going to help me get out-" I noticed after he took off his hoodie, he had white horns like I do. "Hey, you have horns like-" He immediatly coved my mouth with the palm of his soft big hand.

"SH!" He implied.

The we silently and quickly ran out of the big building. Where is this man taking me? Is this some kind of trick? I don't even know his name.


	3. Chapter 3: Kyo's Past

Thank you for reading on in the story C: I know I got to work on my writing skill a lot, I am doing this to help my writing skills!~ :D

~abloodyfate

Yami POV

We arrived at a big building, A house right? He took me into te big house and offered me a seat. I sat down where he offered.

"I will be right back, I'll go make some tea." The boy said to me walking out through sliding doors.

I sat and waited for about 10 minutes at the least. He came back with the tea on a tray and layed it down on the small table, and then he sat down beside me, passing a empty cup. He starts to pour the tea into the cup. This boy was giving me tea and doing nice things for me. I must know his name.

"Um.. What's your name?" I asked.

"Kyo, I don't know my last name... And yours?"

"Oh.. Um.. Yami.. I don't know my last name either. Sorry."

"That's fine, so how old are you?"

"M-Me?.. W-Well.. I really don't know actually.."

"Oh, sorry.. Well, I'm 18." He smiled.

I couldn't stop staring at his horns. I can't belive I'm face to face with someone like me. As I finished my tea, me and him were talking about our past. I told him I couldn't remember much because I felt brainwashed in that big room I was locked in.

Kyo POV

"Kyo, what was your past like? I can't remember mine. But I'm curious about yours." Yami asked me in a nice manner.

I hesitantly started to tell her about my past. "... I grew up in a small city. My parents didn't love me because of these horns on my head. They treated my friends better than me. In fact, I really didn't even have friends. I was lucky if I got a friend.. But they all ended up hating me because of my horns. I hate these things on my head. They're a curse and I hate them. My parents abused me growing up, I got slapped around and was told to do everything and clean the house. I got left overs of food. Not a meal.. left overs. They usually fored themselves to eat so I had nothing. I usually had to steal food from the school I went to, just so I have food. This all went on till I turned 18. Once I turned 18, I left.. and came here." I looked over at Yami, she was crying. "W-Why are you crying?"

"B-Because.. You've had such a sad life, Kyo. I'm so sorry." She cupped her face.

Was it okay I told her about my past? I've just met her and I'm already telling her about myself and how I grew up. And she can't even remember the faces of her own parents and besides that, her age. She only remembers when she was thrown into that Institute to now. I feel so sorry for her, but I think she's had it worse than me to be honest. But it's hard to tell, I think we both are even.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bath

Thank you all for who has been reviewing my story. I hope you like this chapter and the story so for! :D

Yami POV

After I heard Kyo's story, I was heartbroken. I couldn't believe he went through all of that and just now finally got away from the abuse. I think he's had it worse than I have to be honest. I hope he isn't mad or upset at me for asking about his past. Even though I was locked in an asylum for how many year of my life, I still believe he had it worse. Kyo turned to me and said "Don't worry, Yami. It's okay, you don't have to worry about me." He patted the top of my head lightly.

"I'm going to be right back I have something for us to eat." Kyo got up and ran out of the room. I watched him leave then I lowered my head a little still feeling bad about asking about his past. Just the thought of Kyo hurt, makes me sad…But angry at the same time. If he knew he was a diclonious and can kill people, then why did he never fight back? Why…? Kyo came back after about 5 minutes with a bowl of some kind of fruit. He laid the bowl in front of me. The fruit was pink with white seeds in it. "This is watermelon." Kyo said to me as he sat down by me. "It's very sweet, juicy, and delicious." He picked up a slice of watermelon handing it to me. "Here, try it." I took the piece of watermelon and put it in my mouth. Automatically, I started to smile really big and I looked over at Kyo. "This is so good, Kyo! Where did you get this?"

"I got it at a store." Kyo implied to me. "Store, what's a store?" I asked politely. "A store is a place where you can buy things, such as food, clothes, toys, and other accessories and useful things." I was quite a bit confused. But I went along with what he was saying so he didn't have to explain any further. So after he explained the store, we ate more of the watermelon then all of a sudden I start to squeeze my thighs together. "Is everything okay, Yami?" Kyo asked politely. "I-I..." All of a sudden, liquid starts to come from my lower half of my body. "Oh, no. Here, come with me Yami." He held out his hand taking me to a different room. The room was white with a sink (I actually know what that is.) and some kind of seat with a hole in it. There was also big type of seat, with a huge hole in it. Kyo went over yonder. He went over the the huge thing I had just mentioned and turned something and water started to flow out of it. "Do you know how to bathe yourself, Yami?" "Bathing?" I questioned.

Kyo POV

I couldn't believe this. Yami doesn't know anything about modern day. But I can't blame her because she was in that asylum all her life. Or, for how long she has been in that place. I sighed and went over to her and I start to take off the jacket. She flinched a little. "S-Sorry… But you kind of just peed on the floor and you're going to stench up the house." She nodded her head and after I took the jacket off, my face started to go red from seeing her breasts. After I stripped her naked, I took her over to the tub and helped her in. She started to shake slightly from the hot water. But she acted like she should just relax and not worry. I grabbed the soap and handed it to her. "Rub the bar of soap on every inch and cranny of your body." She was confused by the phrase. I sighed and said " Just rub the bar of soap all over your body and then after you do, rinse your body with the water." I grabbed my wooden bucket and handed it to her. "When you go to rinse, put the water in this and splash it on your body parts where there is soap. After you wash and rinse your body take the shampoo and put in your hair." I pointed to the bottle of shampoo. "When you go to do that, squeeze the bottle on your hand and apply to your hair. Make sure to rub it in everywhere and do the same procedure with rinsing."

She nodded and started doing as I told her. "Now, yell for me if you need help, I'm going to go clean up your accident." I walked out of the bathroom to the dining room with a bucket of warm water and a washing rag and started to clean up her urine. "Ugh, she won't be able to leave till shecan understand how to take care of herself. It's going to probably be a while, but I think I can get used to this." I smiled and cleaned up her mess and put my cleaning utensils back where I got them. I went back to the bathroom to where Yami is. I opened the door and saw her washing her hair. "Is everything okay in here so far?" I asked her. "Yes, it's very easy, and fun to." She smiles and started to rinse her hair. "I will go get you some fresh clothing, Yami." I walked back out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom to get her a t shit to at least cover her from shoulder to thigh. I also grabbed her towel to dry off with as I was getting her clothing. I will have to go out later and get her a bra and some underwear. Also clothes too, that will fit her. Maybe I can borrow some from my friend, Rei.

When I came back she was already out of the bath and was starting to put back on the jacket. "No, don't put that back on. It's dirty, it will need washed." I took the jacket from her and I wrapped the towel around her, drying her so she didn't have to do it herself. After I dried her, I gave her the shirt. She put it on herself. I guided her back to the dining room, we began talking about things and I also taught her things as well. I taught her things like you would learn in school, Math, Reading, History, and Science. All that stuff. I don't know how old she is, but she needs to have some type of education so she doesn't act stupid if we end up going out in town together some time, which will probably be a while. Yami still has a lot to learn.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW CHARACTER! She was mentioned in last chapter. Her name is Rei Sagami! (: This really isn't a really interesting chapter. I just needed to write something.

goo

Kyo POV:

Later that night, I decided to call Rei. Rei Sagami.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rei, It's Kyo. I need to ask you a favor."

I explaind the whole situation about Yami to Rei. About how I found her and that I brung her home with me from the asylum she was in. I also told her that Yami was also a diclonious like I am.

"So, I didn't know if you had any clothes for her to wear for a while before she can go out and likve on her own,"

"Hm, I will look for somw. Hey, does Yami have boobs?"

"Yes."

"Are they big?"

"I'd say so."

"Alright, I'll pick her up a bra so she doesn't look like a skank. I will get her some underwear as well."

"Thanks Rei, you're a good friend."

"I'll come over tomorrow around two o'clock."

"Sounds good."

"Alright well, goodnight Kyo."

"Goodnight, Rei."

After I got off the phone with Rei, I went over to where Yami was. She fell asleep. No wonder, it was eleven o'clock at night." I picked up Yami from the floor and took her to my bedroom and laid her down on my bed.

"Goodnight, Yami."

I turned off the lights and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and went to the living room. The room has blue walls, a coffee table, a brown couch, and a painting on the wall above the couch. The painting was of a Japanese woman in a Yukata. She was under a cherry blossom tree and she was looking out to Mnt. Fuji. I bought it when I moved into the house. I decided to sleep on the couch that night.

Yami POV:

It was morning. I found myself laying on a bed. I sat up and looked around the room. The walls were a dark red and the floor was wooden. I stood up and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. There was a clock it. It was around 10 o'clock. I walked into the next room and Kyo was in there on the couch asleep. I looked away...

"I can't stay here Kyo... I'm afraid I will hurt you..."

Iopened the door to outside and started walking down the street.

"... Thank you, Kyo..."


	6. Chapter 6: Yami finally found

Sorry for the big wait everyone! I've been VERY BUSY!

I'm now going to answer this question by a Guest. :Well this story is good but there is no logic to it. I don't get how Kyo is a diclonious I thought his parents were human? And I don't get how Yami doesn't know how to us the bathroom or how she doesn't know what pee is I mean she should've figured that out while she was in the institute. And how she can recognize a sink but not a bathtub... I mean did she only have a sink in that dark room she was in. And I want to ask I didn't really get how she got the helmet off and were are the guards at while she's escaping I mean shouldn't they be there trying to stop her. But other than that keep updating... I would like to see more detail in your work and frequent updates would be appreciated!

Okay, for one. It clearly seems you have NOT watched the anime clearly. Now, do you know how Nana calls that man "Daddy?" Well he is HUMAN and his wife is HUMAN and they had a diclonious child. And I am not completly making my story based on the anime. I made my own institute in my brain and but it has the same name as it does in the anime. Not everything will be the same. And the reason she could get the helmet off is because she is VERY STRONG. Like you have no idea strong. But she is not aware of it. And I am completly new at this, but I can promise I'll try my best to get better. I'm using this as practice for High School.

Now, you all may enjoy (:

Kyo's POV

"Yami..? Yami? YAMI?!" I could not find Yami anywhere! Where could she have gone? Why did she leav- "Shit!" I zoomed to my closet and put on fresh clothes and ran out the door. I ran straight to Rei's house. Once I got to her house, I banged and banged on her front door endlessly till she came to the door. "What is it Kyo? I told you I'd come at-" "Yami left the house, I need you to help me find her! Quickly!" "W-What? Why would she leave?!" "I don't know! Just please help me!" "Okay Okay! Let me go put some clothes on." I waited for her outside for about 5 minutes and then she came out. "Okay, let's go Kyo."

I ran all around Tokyo... No sign. Why... Why would she do something like this? She knows she can't live on her own! "Kyo! Is that her?" "I immediatly looked over to where Rei was pointing.. It was Yami. "YAMI!" I ran as fast as I could to her. "K-Kyo...?" "Dammit Yami!" I hugged her tightly. I didn't want to let her go... But.. why am I acting like this toward her? "K-Kyo.. Why did you come to look for me?" "Because you can't go out on your own! You don't know what could have happened to you..! You could have been raped... murdered... stolen..." "O-Oh..."

Yami's POV

I was clueless on what he was saying that would happen to me... I know what murder andnstolen is... But.. what is rape? But oh well, why does it matter... I'm in his arms- Wait why am I thinking like this? What is this feeling..? Happiness? I hope that's all it is.. "K-Kyo.. I'm sorry I left. I won't do it agai- Who are you?" I looked over to the girl with jet black hair, and beatiful light blue eyes. "My name is Rei, I'm a friend of Kyo's. Nice to meet you Yami." "Oh, hi Rei." I smiled at her and she smiled back."I have some clothes for you Yami, so you don't have to keep wearing Kyo's clothes. "Oh... Okay." I was a little distrought by the fact I wouldn't be wearing Kyo's clothes anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late chapter! Been SUPER busy lately! School just started for me!

Yami POV

I don't know this girl that I am facing right now. But it wouldn't hurt to get to know her. We walked back to Kyo's house and when we walked into the house, Rei immediatly took me by her hand and rushed us to the bathroom. She started to strip my clothes off and put new clothes on. I was wearing a bra, underwear, and a pretty flower dress. Then she put my up in a bun? With a beautiful hair clip. After she fixed me all up, I couldn't believe how pretty I looked. We walked out of the bathroom to show Kyo.

"W-Wow.. You look beautiful Yami."

I felt my face warm up and I kind of got a lil shy from Kyo's comment. "Th-Thank you.."

"Not to worry now! Now her horns look like a decoration and she can go out in town not wearing boy clothes!" Rei said in a excited tone. "I have to go now though, I need to go to work." She went up and gave Kyo a hug... I immediatly went frozen for some reason... I felt.. angry? Jealous maybe?

Kyo's POV

Rei left and I looked a Yami again. "So what would you like to do today Yami?" She looked away from me... Did I do something to make her upset? Is she just startled by how she looks? I hope she won't go crazy like Lucy was when she was younger...


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy's Introduction

Sorry for the long wait.

Kyo POV

"There was a girl I knew when I was little. Her name is Lucy. She is a diclonious like you and I." I spoke to Yami in a worried tone. Tami looked at me confused. "Lucy was always quiet and upsetting to be around. People kept their distance from her. One day though, I saw her out my window in my room. She found a dog. She played with it and sneaked out food to the dog from her lunch. Then one day, she had someone with her. She has never had a friend. Lucy showed the girl the dog. After the girl left, I walked down the hall and saw that same girl, telling boys who picked on Lucy about the dog. Before I could get to Lucy... It was too late. I walked in... I immediately got scared for life... Blood everywhere. Lucy killed the boys and the girl. The dog was dead too, but I highly doubt she would have killed it." When I turned to look at Yami, she was crying. "I feel so bad for Lucy, Kyo!" Yami busted out. "But why did you tell me this, Kyo?" She asked me. " Because now, Lucy is in the same kind of institute you were in. She murdered people and some think she has a plan to escape. But in my opinion, I think she already did. But the point I am trying to make is that... I don't want you to start turning into something you're not. Lucy became like that because of jealousy... Please never be jealous about anything. I don't want you ending up like that Yami." "I promise I won't, Kyo,"

Yami POV

After Kyo told me about that story of the girl Lucy, I started to ponder about what it would be like if I did turn into someone like Lucy. It kind of scared me a little but I didn't worry about it much. Later on in the day, Kyo and I went into town and bought food for his house. He also bought me a few pair of clothing such as, bras and panties. When we came back home... Someone was at the door.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

Kyo POV

The girl at the door had short pink hair, a black dress, grey and black stripped stockings, red shoes, and horns... Diclonious horns.. But they were broken. Once the girl turned around, It was Lucy. The girl I knew so long ago who was just like me. "Nice to see you again, Kyo." Lucy said to me with her stern low like voice. "Lucy, why are you here? How did you find me?" "I'm here to kill you." She said with a evil smirk.


End file.
